


Meia Volta ao Mundo

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, História do Brasil, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Uma jovem em busca de conhecimento deixa seu lar para explorar uma terra completamente desconhecida, enquanto tenta lidar com os sentimentos que surgem sobre o filho de seu anfitrião. (História do Brasil Modern AU).
Relationships: D. Pedro I & D. João VI, D. Pedro I/D. Leopoldina, D. Pedro I/Marquesa de Santos





	1. Capítulo 1

Leopoldina deu outro longo suspiro ao entrar no avião, mais profundo que o que tinha dado assim que colocou os pés para fora de casa, com a bagagem nas mãos. Agora, tudo parecia extremamente certo e em seu devido lugar, sua bagagem estava devidamente despachada e acomodada, ela já tinha entrado na fila dos passageiros e tomado seu assento, mas ainda assim, como era impossível de se evitar, seu coração estava em Viena.

Estava decidida a fazer essa viagem, ter a oportunidade de ser um dos alunos de intercâmbio nos estudos de mineralogia e botânica era um tremendo privilégio, algo com o qual ela tinha sonhado, explorando um mundo completamente diferente do que conhecia. No entanto, agora que estava a caminho do Brasil, seu coração estava apertado de deixar a família para trás.

Amava o pai com todas as forças e nutria amáveis lembranças de sua mãe, que havia falecido quando ela era criança. Para sua sorte, ela foi agraciada com uma boa madrasta, Maria Ludovica, por quem Leopoldina tinha real afeição. Teria saudades de Fernando, seu irmão que necessitava de cuidados especiais por suas condições de saúde, mas ele ficaria bem, toda a família cuidaria dele. E é claro, ela afastava os pensamentos de só imaginar que estaria longe de Maria Luísa, que não estaria com ela todos os dias, e de que ela não estaria ao seu lado. Era apavorante, mas Leopoldina tinha decidido crescer, escolher aquela aventura pela oportunidade de conhecimento e aprendizagem.

Assim, seu avião finalmente levantou voo, e o frio na barriga tomou conta dela, era isso que estar nos céus e iniciar a viagem causava.

"Seja o que Deus quiser" ela pensou, começando uma oração curta em pensamento, desejando que tudo desse certo.

________________________________________________________________________________

O avião levaria cerca de 6 horas para chegar ao Rio de Janeiro, e mesmo com todo esse tempo, Pedro ainda chegou atrasado ao aeroporto. Tinha seguido as recomendações do pai, por mais que estivesse relutante em fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

A família Bragança, mais especificamente seu patriarca, Dr. João Maria de Bragança e Bourbon, esperavam a chegada da jovem Leopoldina Habsburgo, uma arqueóloga recém formada, que tinha se inscrito em um dos programas da sua faculdade para um intercâmbio no Brasil, catalogando novas possíveis descobertas nas áreas de mineralogia. Sabendo disso, o Dr. João deixou seu lar disponível para receber e abrigar um aluno, e sua casa não era um lugar comum. 

Ele era o embaixador de Portugal no Brasil, e estava nesse cargo há quase dez anos fazendo o melhor na área de diplomacia e mantendo as boas relações com os dois países, seu escritório e a embaixada ficavam na mesma área de sua casa, uma grande propriedade, a Quinta da Boa Vista. Era ali que Leopoldina se hospedaria nos próximos dois anos.

Enquanto isso, por mais que Pedro estivesse preocupado com os assuntos da família, ele raramente demonstrava interesse nos assuntos diplomáticos. Por um lado, tinha aceitado estudar Relações Internacionais, esperando agradar o pai e deixá-lo mais calmo quanto ao futuro do filho. Eles precisavam de um pouco de esperança após alguns desastres terem acontecido na família.

Os pais de Pedro tinham se separado quando ele era criança, o que o deixou devastado, mas mesmo assim, sua decisão em ficar com João foi imediata. Carlota, sua mãe, sempre foi temperamental e difícil, e entre os dois, Pedro preferia o pai, diferente de seu irmão Miguel. Ele e Carlota voltaram para a Espanha, enquanto Pedro, o pai e a irmã Maria Teresa ficaram em Portugal. Ainda assim, as crianças visitavam o pai e a mãe de tempos em tempos.

Justamente por sua relutância com diplomacia era que Pedro estava um tanto distraído com as instruções do pai em buscar Leopoldina pessoalmente.

-Não entendo porque eu tenho que ir quando temos um motorista pra isso - contestava o jovem, teimoso.

-Eu sei, mas vai ser muito melhor ela conhecer alguém da família logo de cara, vai ser mais fácil pra ela já ir se acostumando conosco - explicou o Dr. João - e você pode ajudá-la a se orientar, deve ser difícil para ela entender português.

-Tá bom, só me diz o nome dela e o dia e hora que vai chegar - Pedro pediu em tom de reclamação.

Por estar mal humorado e distraído, cedendo mais à má vontade, Pedro mal compreendeu o nome da aluna, anotou "Carolina Habsburgo" e que ela chegaria por volta das 4 da tarde. Ainda assim, Pedro saiu de casa às 4:30, o que causou desespero em Leopoldina.

O avião dela tinha sido bem pontual, e agora ela vagava pelo aeroporto, tentando buscar informações sobre o embaixador de Portugal, que pelo jeito, ninguém conhecia. Por um momento, quis parar em um canto e ceder ao desespero, mas não poderia desistir, não poderia simplesmente ficar parada, tinha certeza de que o embaixador não a deixaria ali sozinha, e que uma hora ou outra, ele a buscaria.

Durante a andança de Leopoldina, Pedro buscava informações também, mas sobre o último voo que tinha chegado de Viena, confirmando o seu extremo atraso.

-Meu pai vai me matar! - ele constatou sozinho, temendo a tremenda consequência que poderia vir por ser tão desleixado.

Ele deu mais uns passos errantes, andando no meio de tantas pessoas que tinham acabado de desembarcar, e por sua falta de atenção acabou esbarrando numa moça.

-Ai! - ele a ouviu a dizer - será que o senhor não poderia prestar mais atenção por onde anda?

Pedro responderia à altura, mas o sotaque dela chamou sua atenção. Recuperando-se do susto, a moça voltou seus olhos para a placa de identificação nas mãos dele, lendo claramente "Carolina Habsburgo". Aquilo a deixou levemente irritada, tinha deixado claro o seu nome nos formulários e documentos que tinha preenchido. Mesmo assim, ela retomou sua compostura, vendo que aquele rapaz era quem tinha vindo buscá-la.

-Me desculpa por isso, é que eu tava com pressa, mas não fiz de propósito, tá? - ele tratou de deixar bem claro, também irritado.

-Acredito que o senhor está à minha procura - Leopoldina disse, olhando para o rapaz alto à sua frente.

-Você? Eu não entendo, moça, eu realmente estou procurando uma pessoa, mas não sei se você a conhece - Pedro ainda estava confuso.

-Ah então, seria a Carolina Habsburgo? - ela olhou de forma acusatória para a placa - eu sou ela, mas acho que você quis dizer Leopoldina Carolina Josefa Habsburgo.

-Ah era Leopoldina, não Carolina! - ele se frustrou com o erro - eu sou um idiota mesmo, tava todo distraído quando meu pai falou comigo, mas desculpa, eu tendo a falar demais.

-Deu pra ver - Leopoldina cruzou os braços e quase revirou os olhos.

-Então - Pedro limpou a garganta - eu sou Pedro Bragança, filho do embaixador João Bragança, ele pediu que eu buscasse a senhorita.

-Bom, depois desse esclarecimento posso dizer que é um prazer conhecê-lo, Herr Bragança - ela apertou a mão dele.

-Não, não - Pedro não pôde deixar de sorrir - não precisa de formalidades, só me chama de Pedro.

-Tá legal, Pedro - ela disse o nome tentando se acostumar com a informalidade.

Eles terminaram aquele encontro desastroso se dirigindo até a Embaixada de Portugal. Agora, a jornada de Leopoldina no Brasil começava pra valer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pedro e Leopoldina dividiram o trabalho de carregar as malas dela, ao todo eram 5, e o rapaz imediatamente pensou que aquilo era um exagero e devia estar tudo cheio de roupas caras até a tampa, mas quando ele ergueu a maior das malas, descartou essa suposição imediatamente. Aquela mala estava pesada demais para ter só roupas dentro.

-Espera, espera... - Leopoldina o interrompeu imediatamente, num desespero injustificável para Pedro.

-O que é que foi?! - ele falou na lata, tentando entender tudo aquilo.

-Meus instrumentos de verificação estão aí, tem que ser carregado com muito cuidado - ela explicou - são coisas frágeis e caras.

-Tá bem, então vou por isso aqui no banco de trás - ele sugeriu, segurando de forma delicada e cuidadosa.

Ainda assim, Leopoldina tinha ficado com um pé atrás, esse cara era o mesmo que tinha esbarrado nela há menos de uma hora atrás, sabe-se Deus o que ele poderia fazer com seus instrumentos.

-Deixa que eu faço isso - ela o interrompeu de novo, no que Pedro fechou a cara, deixando-a com o trabalho pesado que ela tinha insistido tanto em fazer.

Mesmo assim, ele a ajudou e finalmente a preciosa bagagem de Leopoldina estava acomodada.

Eles se sentaram nos bancos da frente do carro, e ela observou Pedro dirigir nos primeiros 15 minutos. Pelas contas de Leopoldina, ele tinha feito pelo menos 3 manobras perigosas, o que a deixou aflita e preocupada, logo assumindo que ele era um irresponsável no trânsito.

-Hã... É assim que se dirige no Brasil? - ela estava atrás de explicações para aquele tipo de comportamento, sem ser tão direta.

-Ah na maioria das vezes sim, eu acho que te assustei, não foi? - em vez de parecer envergonhado, Pedro acabou rindo - desculpa, não conta pro meu pai.

-Fez isso por prazer? - ela tentou ser um pouco mais direta.

-É... Um pouco sim, mas foi mais por necessidade - ele deu de ombros - aqui é um pouco difícil as pessoas se respeitarem no trânsito, ainda mais um trânsito tão movimentado como o do Rio, então se você não dá uma de esperto, te passam pra trás, e aí sim você pode provocar um acidente.

-Acho que entendi, é algo que eu não esperava encontrar aqui - ela foi sincera.

-Mas te garanto que isso é uma coisa típica do Brasil, aliás... - Pedro estreitou os olhos, curioso - você estudou alguma coisa sobre esse país antes de vir pra cá?

-Ora, é claro que estudei - disse ela, se Pedro a conhecesse bem, não faria uma pergunta dessas, ela tinha estudado tudo que podia sobre o Brasil e a cidade do Rio de Janeiro mais especificamente - sei do Pão de Açúcar, do Cristo Redentor, dos bondinhos, das favelas, Copacabana...

Pedro riu de novo, percebendo que ela continuaria nessa conversa por horas a fio. Sua reação confundiu Leopoldina.

-Você fala como uma típica gringa... - ele comentou.

-Gringa... - ela já tinha ouvido o termo antes, estava tentando se lembrar do que significava - ah claro, é uma gíria para estrangeira.

-Isso aí, agora acredito que você estudou mesmo antes de vir pra cá - ele falou num tom bem humorado, mas ela notou um elogio na voz dele, o que a deixou surpresa.

-Obrigada por reconhecer meus esforços, Pedro - ela disse de coração, e foi a vez dele de ficar surpreso.

Ele tinha namorado várias garotas desde os 14 anos, e atualmente estava num relacionamento indefinido com Noemi Thierry, às vezes ele lhe dava toda sua atenção, às vezes, nem ligava e a deixava solta, até que ela o cobrasse por mais atenção. Era assim que ele levava o relacionamento.

Mas nenhuma daquelas garotas tinha dito algo parecido com que Leopoldina tinha acabado de dizer a ele, isso a diferenciou das demais imediatamente, mas isso queria dizer que ele estava interessado? Não, definitivamente não. Ela era uma moça bonita, sem dúvida, mas acima de qualquer coisa, ela era hóspede de honra de seu pai, Pedro não seria louco de provocar a fúria de João e uma crise internacional.

Ele continuou dirigindo, enquanto Leopoldina se distraía olhando pela janela, experimentando pela primeira vez os ares e a vista do Rio. Era uma bela cidade, mesmo com as construções irregulares e pouco atraentes. O que a surpreendeu mesmo foi a Quinta, a propriedade era enorme, com um casarão e diversas repartições. No estacionamento, havia poucos carros, e entre os prédios ali, pouca movimentação de pessoas.

Leopoldina temeu que o embaixador estivesse ocupado demais para atendê-la no momento, e até quis questionar Pedro quanto a isso, mas o rapaz foi bem mais rápido.

-Vamos, meu pai está te esperando - ele a encorajou a continuar o trajeto, percebendo que ela estava apreensiva - e pode relaxar srta. Habsburgo, ele está muito animado pra te ver.

-Se é assim - ela suspirou - não vamos deixá-lo esperando.

Eles desceram do carro e imediatamente, um dos empregados da casa esvaziou o porta-malas, levando a bagagem de Leopoldina. Pedro notou apreensão nela novamente, sabia exatamente qual era o medo dela.

-Norberto, tenha cuidado com a mala mais pesada, ela está cheia de coisas frágeis - recomendou o rapaz e o empregado compreendeu.

Leopoldina sorriu de alívio pela recomendação, em como Pedro tinha sido atencioso naquela questão. Assim, ela caminhou lado a lado com ele, esperando que ele a mostrasse o caminho até o Dr. João.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, bem, bem... Minhas ideias de AUs atacam novamente.
> 
> Eu vinha estudando a Imperatriz Leopoldina há um tempo atrás, porque ela faz parte de uma outra história minha, mas aí eu acabei empolgando, pesquisando mais sobre o Dom Pedro I também, e pensando como as coisas seriam diferentes no Brasil se eles tivessem uma vida mais feliz. Bom, essa é a minha tentativa de imaginar isso.
> 
> Os personagens são mais baseados no que estudei sobre eles historicamente, mas é claro que tem uma leve inspiração da novela Novo Mundo.
> 
> Espero que gostem da minha ideia maluca, não deixem de acompanhar e comentar, estarem postando todos os sábados. Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Leopoldina se espantou novamente com o interior do prédio. Ele conservava uma arquitetura histórica, que revelava um pouco de como aquele prédio devia ser há umas centenas de anos atrás. Ela deixou suas observações históricas de lado quando chegou à porta do escritório do embaixador. Mesmo com Pedro do seu lado para apresentá-la, ela não deixou de ficar nervosa.

-Bem, espero que esteja preparada - ele a recomendou e a moça que ele julgava ter a língua afiada se calou, apenas assentindo.

Pedro, sem delongas, abriu a porta, encontrando o pai ao telefone, numa conversa pouco amigável. O Dr. João não estava bravo, apenas cansado, e insistindo num assunto que seu interlocutor não queria concordar.

-Falo com o senhor mais tarde, te darei o tempo necessário para pensar, tenha um bom dia - ele encerrou a ligação, percebendo a presença de Pedro e da moça ao seu lado - olá, filho, vejo que fez um bom trabalho, a senhorita deve ser Leopoldina Habsburgo, é um prazer conhecê-la.

Ela ia respondendo quando o Dr. João se levantou, com certa dificuldade. Era nítido que ele estava acima do peso e uma das suas pernas repuxava conforme ele andava lentamente, certamente ele estava sentindo dores, e ainda assim, estava trabalhando e se dando ao luxo de cumprimentar Leopoldina de pé. Mais perto dela, ele sorriu afetuosamente, apertando a mão dela.

-Igualmente, Dr. Bragança, estou muito feliz de estar aqui - ela respondeu com toda cordialidade.

-Seja muito bem vinda ao Brasil, ao Rio de Janeiro, e em especial à Quinta da Boa Vista - o embaixador a recebeu, falando com um leve sotaque português - fique à vontade e se precisar de qualquer coisa, fale diretamente comigo.

-O senhor é muito gentil, nem sei como agradecer por tudo isso que está me oferecendo - ela respondeu, constrangida por tantas gentilezas.

-Não precisa me agradecer, é uma honra receber uma das melhores alunas da Universidade de Viena na minha casa - o Dr. João disse, mantendo o mesmo tom doce e paternal - agora me diga uma coisa, e seja sincera por favor, o Pedro foi gentil com você?

-Ah sim, senhor, só tivemos um encontro... - ela procurou por uma palavra adequada.

-Maravilhoso! - ele tentou consertar, mas foi em vão, seu pai não caiu nessa - desastroso, confesso, a culpa foi toda minha, mas no fim das contas, Leopoldina chegou aqui e é isso que importa, agora se me dão licença, eu preciso falar com a Noemi antes que ela me arrebente. Tchau, Leopoldina, e boa sorte com tudo.

O rapaz saiu com pressa, enquanto seu pai balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e a recém-chegada ficou sem entender nada.

-Ele é sempre assim? - Leopoldina teve coragem de perguntar.

-Sim, um pouco distraído e prestativo quando lhe convém, mas meu filho é um bom menino, acredite - explicou o embaixador - mas me diga a senhorita, o que ele quis dizer com desastroso?

-Oh, nós literalmente nos esbarramos no aeroporto, Pedro estava atrasado e nos encontramos por acaso, mas como ele disse, tudo deu certo no final, ele foi bem atencioso comigo - garantiu Leopoldina.

-Bom, isso é um alívio - João suspirou aliviado - mas olha, vou parar de te encher com essas conversas e deixá-la se instalar, arrume suas coisas, descanse e nos vemos novamente no jantar, está bem?

-Está ótimo, obrigada - ela sorriu mais uma vez e então se retirou, seguindo a recomendação do embaixador.

O quarto de Leopoldina era muito mais espaçoso do que ela imaginava, sua cama não era nada modesta e muito mais confortável, e além disso, o embaixador tinha sido tão atencioso que havia um mini escritório no canto, uma escrivaninha, cadeira giratória e algumas prateleiras acima. A arqueóloga não poderia estar mais feliz e grata com tanta atenção e carinho da parte do Dr. João.

Sem mais delongas, ignorando o cansaço que estava sentindo, ela se pôs a arrumar suas coisas, sendo bem rápida e prática nesse processo. Até pensou em tirar uma soneca, mas achou melhor não, caso alguém viesse procurá-la, ela ficaria constrangida de ser encontrada dormindo. No entanto, o embaixador tinha sido bem claro sobre ela descansar. Sem mais relutar consigo mesma, Leopoldina tirou uma soneca.

Ninguém a perturbou e incomodou quando ela despertou, olhou no relógio do criado mudo e viu que era 6:43 da tarde. Estava na hora de ela se preparar para o jantar. Antes disso, fez algum muito importante, enviou mensagens para a família, avisando que estava bem e já hospedada na casa do embaixador de Portugal, que tinha sido muito gentil com ela.

-Espera aí, Pold, não desliga tão rápido assim, a não ser que você tenha algum compromisso pra agora - Maria Luísa tinha ligado quando recebeu a mensagem, e estava mantendo uma conversa um tanto longa com a irmã, querendo mais da companhia dela e curiosa para saber mais sobre o Brasil - como é que são as coisas aí? Completamente diferentes daqui, eu sei, mas é o lugar tão lindo como aparece nas fotos?

-Mais lindo ainda do que nas fotos - suspirou Leopoldina, como a boa apreciadora da natureza que era - eu estou encantada com o Rio de Janeiro, de verdade, e eu mal posso esperar pra começar meus estudos.

-É muito bom saber o quanto você está feliz, isso já me deixa aliviada, apesar da saudade - respondeu Maria.

-Eu sei, mas nós vamos nos falar todos os dias, e eu prometo que daqui dois anos vou voltar pra casa - garantiu Leopoldina - mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir, como você disse, eu tenho outro compromisso, preciso me aprontar pro jantar.

-Tá bem, então, se cuida mana e até amanhã - desejou Maria Luísa.

-Até amanhã, Luísa - Leopoldina desligou, com um sorriso no rosto por aquela conversa.

Ela então se aprontou, se vestindo formalmente, com medo de parecer desleixada demais, e assim, desceu até o saguão principal, se dirigindo para a sala de jantar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Leopoldina continuou se encantando com o lugar em que estava hospedada quando se deparou com a bela sala de jantar. O candelabro, mesmo no alto do teto, chamava a atenção e fazia lembrar de tempos antigos novamente, junto com a paisagem do grande quadro pendurado ali, que retratava um exército cavalgando as margens de um rio, era uma imagem bonita de se ver, que inspirava coragem. A arqueóloga ficou ali por uns momentos, encarando o quadro, quando alguém a tirou do seu estado de contemplação.

-Que bom que gostou do quadro, pelo menos acho que gostou - a outra moça que chegou ali fez uma pequena piada, sendo simpática, conseguindo fazer Leopoldina sorrir.

-Desculpe, não fomos apresentadas, eu sou Leopoldina Habsburgo - disse a hóspede.

-Ah sim, imaginei que fosse, meu pai me mandou vir aqui pra lhe fazer companhia, ele vai se atrasar um pouco, infelizmente - explicou a moça, estendendo sua mão, que foi apertada pela outra moça - eu sou Maria Teresa, filha do Dr. João.

-Oh quer dizer que ele tem uma filha? Eu não sabia - confessou Leopoldina.

-É, na verdade somos em três, Pedro, eu e Miguel - ela contou mais - é que meus pais são divorciados, meu irmão mais novo preferiu ficar com a nossa mãe na Espanha, e eu e Pedro em Portugal com o papai.

-Ah sim, lamento por isso - a arqueóloga ficou um tanto triste com aquele fato - não sabia sobre isso.

-Tem bastante coisa que você não sabe da minha família, pelo jeito - Maria Teresa disse de forma risonha.

-Isso é algo ruim? - Leopoldina ficou em sincera dúvida.

-Não, acredito que não, é até bom, mas já que vai ficar conosco por bastante tempo, acho que agora é importante que saiba disso - Teresa explicou com paciência, dizendo sua opinião - mas conta mais de você, também não sei muito a seu respeito, além de que você é uma estudante de arqueologia que veio fazer intercâmbio.

-Ah sim, na verdade já sou bacharel em Arqueologia, me formei ano passado e esse ano surgiu a oportunidade do intercâmbio e eu não poderia perder - Leopoldina se empolgou ao tocar no assunto.

-Mesmo que fosse um intercâmbio no Brasil? Alguns estrangeiros não são muito fãs daqui - Maria Teresa foi sincera.

-Confesso que há uma certa má fama do seu país lá fora, mas pra ser sincera, todo país tem seus problemas e suas próprias belezas, foi mais isso que me chamou a atenção, pra que eu viesse pra cá - Leopoldina argumentou.

-Nisso você tem razão, o Rio é uma beleza, apesar dos problemas que enfrenta - lamentou Teresa - mas espero de verdade que você goste da estadia daqui.

-Já estou gostando, obrigada Maria Teresa - ela sorriu por sua simpatia.

-Ah que bom que estão se dando bem, acredito eu - o Dr. João as interrompeu gentilmente.

-Pai, o senhor está bem? Conseguiu descer sem muitas dificuldades? Deveria ter me chamado pra te ajudar - Maria Teresa correu ao auxílio do pai.

-Está tudo bem, Tez, não se preocupe - ele sorriu em gratidão pela preocupação dela - eu agradeço por fazer companhia à nossa hóspede e por me esperarem, não vou mais atrasar o jantar de vocês.

-Não, de modo algum, senhor - respondeu Leopoldina, entendendo a situação.

Ela então se sentou com os dois membros da família Bragança, sentindo levemente a falta de Pedro. No entanto, a comida servida à sua frente começou a preocupá-la mais do que a ausência do rapaz. Leopoldina observou o arroz e o purê de batatas, mais algum tipo de salada que não conseguia reconhecer, e por fim, a carne ensopada era o que a espantava. O tempero do prato tinha um cheiro um tanto forte.

-Sirva-se, fique à vontade, por favor - o Dr. João a instigou a agir, percebendo a hesitação dela, que poderia ser um tipo de vergonha.

-Claro - ela disse automaticamente por educação.

Se estar em um novo país e encarar uma comida que ela não conhecia fazia parte da aventura e da experiência, ela encararia isso de frente. Serviu-se e experimentou a refeição, sentindo que a carne realmente era mais forte e estranha ao paladar dela, como ela imaginava, mesmo assim, não deixou seu prato cheio e terminou tudo. Realmente tinha sido uma experiência e tanto para Leopoldina.

Enquanto isso, Pedro encarava outra coisa muito mais difícil que uma comida diferente e desconhecida. Pelo contrário, ele conhecia Noemi muito bem, ou ao menos achava que conhecia. Sua namorada estava irada com ele, o chamando dos piores nomes possíveis, até chegar a agredi-lo com punhaladas que Pedro conseguiu se desviar facilmente.

-Eu sei que você estava com outra garota fim de semana passado! - afirmava Noemi aos berros.

-Ah então é disso que se trata toda essa fúria? Sinceramente eu não te entendo - ele coçou a cabeça diante de tamanha confusão - um dia você cobra que não te dou atenção suficiente, no outro, você acha que eu não te dou um tempo pra ficar sozinha. Como você esperava que eu ficasse? Que eu ficasse quieto esperando sua boa vontade? Eu saí com a Carol sim, mas foi só aquele dia, e eu não tenho culpa dela ter postado no Instagram, o Instagram é dela e ela posta o que ela quiser.

-Quer dizer que você não tem nenhuma consideração por mim?! Que tanto faz o nosso relacionamento só porque eu quero um tempo de você uma vez ou outra? - rebateu Noemi - então tá, se é tempo que você quer, toma! - ela deu um tapa no rosto dele antes de prosseguir - sai daqui Pedro, eu terminei com você, não me procura mais!

-Com prazer - ele disse com alívio e se retirou dali, ainda sentindo a dor do tapa no rosto.

Não era a primeira vez que passava por uma situação dessa, e nem seria a última. Derrotado, só restava a Pedro voltar para casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ao longo do jantar, Leopoldina compartilhou suas histórias da Áustria enquanto ouvia as desventuras e boas lembranças dos Bragança no Brasil, contadas tanto por João como Maria Teresa. A conversa estava tão amigável que ajudou a austríaca a se sentir mais à vontade no ambiente novo. De repente, o clima agradável foi cortado por um Pedro esbaforido que chegou à sala de jantar, com uma expressão nada feliz no rosto.

-Boa noite, gente - ele disse num tom contrariado, colocando seu prato sem cerimônia, enchendo-o de comida, sem se importar com o que sua família ou Leopoldina achariam disso.

-Boa noite Pedro, e boa noite pros seus modos que parecem ter ficado do portão pra fora - comentou Maria Teresa com sarcasmo, indignada com a atitude do irmão.

-Não me enche, Maria Teresa, a minha noite não foi nada fácil - ele reclamou, e continuou a comer.

-Imagino que não - replicou a irmã num tom desconfiado.

-Vocês poderiam ser mais educados, meus filhos? Esqueceram a nossa visita? - João pediu encarecidamente, se importando com a presença de Leopoldina.

-Está tudo bem - respondeu ela mesma no automático, ela não queria ser um estorvo na família ou tirar a privacidade e particularidade deles.

-O que foi com o seu rosto? - o pai se voltou para o filho, já que o rapaz estava com o rosto inchado e arroxeado. 

-Nós sabemos bem o que pode ser, papai - sugeriu Maria Teresa, num tom que pedia para que aquele assunto fosse esquecido por ora.

-Certo - João respondeu, percebendo a mensagem subjetiva da filha.

Leopoldina se sentiu envergonhada por toda aquela situação, constrangida por ver uma discussão que parecia ser constante para os Bragança. Certamente Pedro era um figura e tanto, desde o jeito que se encontraram no aeroporto, até sua escapadela e agora sua aparição repentina de volta. Realmente a marca no seu rosto parecia ser um baita machucado, de forma que até a hóspede se preocupou com o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Mesmo assim, ela pediu licença e saiu, com a desculpa de começar a organizar seu cronograma de estudos. Leopoldina realmente faria isso mesmo, mas mesmo se não tivesse nada para fazer, daria um jeito de sair do cômodo que tinha ficado com um clima estranho.

Assim que ela se retirou, João e Teresa se voltaram para Pedro, esperando que ele contasse de uma vez o que tinha acontecido.

-Tá bom, eu vou falar o que aconteceu, só parem de me olhar como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo - Pedro suspirou e cruzou os braços, ainda irritado - Noemi me deu um tapa na cara e terminou comigo.

-Eu te disse que sair com aquela menina não ia dar certo - relembrou Tez - você traiu sua namorada, Pedro, o que esperava?

-Ah não me venha com sermão, você não sabe como a Noemi era - ele reclamou mais um pouco.

-Eu sei, conheci o suficiente pra dizer como ela é - respondeu Teresa firmemente - vocês eram liberais demais um com o outro, parecia que o compromisso de vocês não tinha valor nenhum.

-Não era um compromisso, era um acordo - Pedro corrigiu - podíamos ficar com quem quiséssemos, contanto que não fosse nada tão sério, e voltássemos logo a ficar juntos.

-Você tá se ouvindo, Pedro? Isso é sujo, baixo, desonesto! - a irmã se indignou, listando ofensas a esse tipo de comportamento - uma verdadeira canalhice! Você tem orgulho de ser assim?

-Você sabe que é o meu jeito, que eu sou impulsivo, que me conecto com muita gente ao mesmo tempo, que sou popular, é o meu carma! - ele deu um sorrisinho de conquistador que só indignou Teresa ainda mais.

Ela deu um suspiro frustrado, cansando daquela discussão, comprovando mais uma vez que seu irmão não tinha jeito. Se levantou, voltando para seu quarto, deixando o pai e o irmão sozinhos.

-Vai me dizer mais alguma coisa, pai? - Pedro ficou esperando mais alguma reprimenda.

-Na verdade, gostaria de falar com você quando estivesse mais calmo - João o respondeu, de forma calma e sábia.

-Ah que bom, muito obrigado - Pedro se levantou e também foi para seu quarto.

Ele estava agradecido por seu pai conhecê-lo tão bem a ponto de deixá-lo em paz quando tudo que ele queria era um pouco de sossego e calmaria. Pedro se jogou em sua cama e sem nem sequer esperar 5 minutos, estava de volta ao Instagram dando uma olhada nas suas mais novas seguidoras. Ele tinha razão, era um rapaz extremamente popular, tanto nas redes sociais virtuais como na vida social real. No entanto, aquela mesmice e repetição de ficar olhando para a tela do celular o cansou, o fazendo se atentar para a dor no rosto.

Deixando o celular de lado, Pedro foi atrás de gelo para seu machucado e foi ali na cozinha que João o encontrou, o próprio embaixador indo fazer uma boquinha uma hora depois do jantar.

-O senhor não veio até aqui pra comer mais, né? - adivinhou o filho.

-Não, queria só um pouco de chocolate, sabe que não resisto a um doce - João sorriu bondosamente, confessando sua travessura.

-Tá bem, eu não vou brigar com o senhor por isso - o rapaz riu, divertindo-se com aquela situação inusitada.

-Eu que deveria brigar com você, Pedro, mas não vou fazer isso - seu pai se aproximou dele - como disse antes, só quero conversar.

-Claro, me fala o que quiser, estou preparado pro pior - Pedro aceitou que não estava em condições de exigir nada.

-Bom, fico triste de saber que você e a Noemi terminaram, eu gostava dela, mas como a sua irmã apontou, vocês dois tinham o mesmo defeito, serem liberais demais - João contou.

-Pai, não seja tão careta comigo... - o rapaz voltou a reclamar.

-Não, você me interpretou errado, Pedro - o pai logo negou - eu queria dizer que te entendo, você é jovem, ter suas aventuras amorosas são plausíveis pra alguém que tem 20 anos, mas cai entre nós que ser infiel, perder a confiança da sua namorada, mesmo que vocês tenham um acordo peculiar, não é nada bom.

-Eu sei - Pedro suspirou, rendendo-se à razão - só que eu tenho esse ímpeto dentro de mim, essa vontade louca de conhecer cada garota possível que me interesse, sem perder aquela oportunidade, porque nunca se sabe se eu vou encontrar aquela mesma garota depois, e aí depois que nos encontramos...

-Não é nada como você imaginou - João completou - sei como é, mas será que você nunca pensou em encontrar um amor de verdade? Alguém tão importante que o faça não querer mais ninguém?

-Ah pai, eu não sei, não sei de verdade - Pedro coçou o pescoço, desconfortável - quem sabe um dia, mas não agora, como o senhor disse, ainda estou bem jovem pra pensar nessas coisas, mas eu sei que eu errei, não devia ser assim, devia me esforçar pra ser melhor, só não sei se consigo.

-Um dia, no momento certo, você vai conseguir, tenho fé em você pra isso - João garantiu, tocando o ombro do filho.

-Tem mais fé em mim do que eu mesmo, pai - Pedro deu de ombros, voltando a ser o garoto risonho de sempre.

Pelo jeito, ele e seu pai sabiam que teria que passar por muitos mais contratempos até que deixasse essa vida de conquistador para trás.


	6. Capítulo 6

Leopoldina acordou super animada naquela manhã. Nem sempre ela tinha sido tão disposta quando se tratava de estudos, afinal ir à escola e aprender requeria esforços, mas sua educação tinha sido tão variada, com bons professores de uma das melhores escolas da Áustria, que quase todo assunto interessante existente chamava a atenção dela.

Agora que ela estava prestes a iniciar seus estudos de intercâmbio não era diferente. Ela levantou e tomou seu café sozinha, entendendo que João e Teresa tinham seus próprios assuntos pessoais para tratar, e Pedro, bem, ainda devia estar se recuperando da noite anterior. Ela ignorou os pensamentos no rapaz e focou no que realmente era importante.

Saiu da Quinta, pedindo um táxi assim que chegou na rua principal e se dirigindo para a Universidade do Rio de Janeiro. Era um lugar mais modesto que sua faculdade da Áustria, mas mesmo assim, ela passou pelas portas com um grande sorriso no rosto e seu material junto ao peito. Pediu informações à recepcionista e então tentando se orientar no local novo, procurou por sua sala.

Ainda empolgada, escolheu o lugar que julgava ser o melhor para se sentar, bem à frente da turma. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que estar ali chamaria a atenção dos outros, caso ela respondesse todas as perguntas dos professores. Era assim que tinha feito seus primeiros inimigos na infância, e não queria passar por situações parecidas como aquelas de novo.

Esperou então até que o lugar se enchesse de alunos, alguns lhe deram oi, outros nem notaram sua presença, mas ela nem se importou. Por um lado, Leopoldina estava mais empolgada com os estudos do que com qualquer outra coisa no momento. Foi então que outra moça se sentou ao lado dela, sem querer elas trocaram um sorriso educado.

-Espero que não esteja guardando esse lugar pra alguém - disse a outra estudante a Leopoldina.

-Ah não, não mesmo, não conheço ninguém aqui - a austríaca foi sincera.

-Desculpa eu perguntar, mas você é do intercâmbio? - questionou a estudante.

-Eu sou sim, acho que meu sotaque me entregou - riu Leopoldina.

-Ah que ótimo, eu também sou - sorriu a outra moça - eu vim da Inglaterra e você é alemã, pelo jeito?

-Não, não, é um erro comum, sou da Áustria, me chamo Leopoldina - se apresentou a arqueóloga.

-Ah sim, muita gente confunde mesmo porque os dois países falam alemão, eu sou a Maria - Maria disse seu nome.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Maria - Leopoldina foi educada - está animada pra começar?

-Estou sim - confirmou ela - esse lugar é fascinante e eu espero mesmo descobrir alguma coisa diferente por aqui.

-Acho que foi isso que me chamou a atenção pra vir pro Brasil - confessou a arqueóloga - aqui é tudo tão diferente da Europa.

-Verdade - concordou Maria - alguém chegou a te questionar porque você queria vir justo pra cá? Porque parece que as pessoas tem meio que medo daqui.

-Ah sim, sim, é uma coisa muito comum achar que o Rio de Janeiro seja um dos lugares mais perigosos do mundo, e ainda assim, viemos pra cá - Leopoldina riu outra vez - acho que há perigo em toda cidade grande, só precisamos ter cuidado.

-É, acho que sim - Maria refletiu sobre o assunto.

Foram interrompidas pelo professor, um homem baixo e careca, usando óculos, um tanto cansado, mas disposto a dar aulas.

-Bom dia, eu sou o professor Jorge e sejam bem vindos ao seu intercâmbio em Botânica e Mineralogia - ele se apresentou - eu espero que vocês já estejam familiarizados com todo o cronograma dos nossos estudos. Primeiro, nós vamos começar com a teoria, eu sei, é a parte mais chata, mas depois, vocês vão amar quando chegarmos na parte prática, vamos ter excursões e tudo mais, e literalmente colocar a mão na massa. Para os estrangeiros, é uma expressão que quer dizer que vamos fazer o trabalho duro e prático, está bem? Pra começar, vamos analisar a biologia de plantas brasileiras bem comuns.

O professor tinha um bom jeito de explicar que deixou Leopoldina focada e absorvendo tudo que ainda não sabia sobre o assunto. Ela mal tinha percebido a hora passar, tinha sido tudo muito rápido na opinião dela, que não era a mesma do resto dos seus colegas de classe, afinal, estudar era cansativo. Maria, no entanto, parecia compartilhar o mesmo entusiasmo de sua nova amiga.

-Então, o que vai fazer agora, Leopoldina? - ela perguntou.

-Bom, eu ia pra casa almoçar, meu anfitrião deve estar esperando - respondeu a austríaca.

-Ah entendo, mas nós poderíamos marcar alguma coisa pra depois, poderíamos comparar nossas anotações - Maria sugeriu.

-Sim, sim, eu adoraria! Quem sabe até mesmo hoje, mais tarde, está bem assim pra você? - Leopoldina propôs.

-Ótimo, anota o meu telefone e me liga - disse a inglesa e ditou o número que logo foi anotado por Leopoldina.

-Está bem, então até mais tarde Maria - ela deixou o encontro combinado.

-Até mais, Leopoldina - respondeu Maria, se despedindo.

Para a arqueóloga, seu dia já estava ganho, sua primeira aula de botânica tinha sido ótima e ainda por cima, ela tinha feito uma amiga que entenderia perfeitamente como era ser uma estudante de intercâmbio num país desconhecido. Para tudo ficar mais perfeito, só restava ela falar com Maria Luísa, contando tudo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Se para Leopoldina o dia tinha sido ótimo e produtivo, para Pedro tinha sido justamente o contrário.

Ele entendia a importância dos estudos, de ter uma área em que se especializar e crescer como profissional, ainda mais para alguém da família dele que era importante e influente em Portugal. Mas era justamente isso que Pedro achava... bom, injusto. Não era nem um pouco agradável fazer alguma coisa que não se gostava só para agradar os outros, mas ele tinha suas razões para insistir consigo mesmo em continuar estudando Relações Internacionais, para orgulhar seu esforçado pai, e quem sabe, um dia ser um embaixador como ele. Não eram esses exatamente os planos de Pedro, mas ele sabia que devia estar apto a tomar conta dos negócios da família quando chegasse a hora.

Mesmo com tantos motivos para estudar, a aula de Economia estava se provando um verdadeiro desafio. Os cálculos eram difíceis e sua mente se distraía fácil, perdendo a explicação por completo, o levando a frustração. Quando a aula acabou, Pedro gritou um "Graças a Deus" sonoro, que assustou o professor, o deixando indignado e fazendo seus colegas rirem, no que Pedro riu com eles, debochado, ao final de tudo.

Se levantando dali para voltar pra casa, foi interrompido por seu amigo Francisco. Chico para as meninas, Chalaça para Pedro. Chico não gostou do apelido a princípio, questionando o amigo de como poderiam inventar uma palavra dessas. Acabou que o apelido acabou pegando entre a amizade dos dois rapazes. Chico era português como Pedro, uma parte da sua família morava no país e ele acabou se acostumando ao Brasil, criando raízes ali.

-E aí, cara? Qual a boa de hoje? - Pedro perguntou primeiro, vendo o amigo como um alívio para o seu tédio.

-Você nem imagina, rapaz, o que foi que eu descolei pra gente - Franciso respondeu, empolgado.

-Ah não, não me diz que é um daqueles seus esquemas de penetras, a gente sempre se dá mal por isso - Pedro se lembrou de todas as vezes que Chalaça tentou entrar em festas sem ser convidado, só para procurar uma garota diferente a cada noite.

-Não, nada disso, eu conheci um cara que vai dar uma festa e que me convidou - Chalaça explicou melhor - ele falou que eu podia levar quem eu quisesse junto comigo.

-E é claro que você pensou em mim, valeu, meu parça! - Pedro gostou das notícias, mas logo depois se conteve, se lembrando das suas responsabilidades - mas acho que não vai dar.

-Qual é, Pedro? Que negócio é esse de dar pra trás agora? - Francisco questionou, irritado.

-Eu tenho prova amanhã e eu ando muito mal nas minhas notas, não dá pra vacilar outra vez, meu pai me mata - ele explicou a gravidade da situação.

-Ah Pedrinho, desde quando isso te impediu de alguma coisa? Tem sempre a prova optativa - seu amigo lhe trouxe uma solução.

-Não sei não, cara, dessa vez é diferente, mas quem sabe... - Pedro começou a ceder às vontades de Chalaça - acho que consigo dar um jeito.

-Assim é que se fala, cara! - Francisco aprovou a atitude do amigo.

Para os dois, a noite estava planejada, enquanto que Leopoldina estava ocupada em conhecer o lugar que Maria morava. Uma hora atrás ela tinha ligado para sua colega de sala, combinando de se encontrarem no apartamento de Maria, e depois de uma corrida de táxi, ali estava Leopoldina.

-Olá, que bom que veio - Maria a recebeu - entre, por favor.

A austríaca agradeceu e entrou, vendo que o lugar era modesto, mas enfeitado com algumas plantas, o que a fez sorrir.

-Estou vendo que gostou das minhas plantas - apontou a inglesa com um sorriso.

-Sim, sim, não pude me conter - sorriu Leopoldina - as suas são tão lindas... São brasileiras, não?

-São sim, se trouxesse as minhas de Londres, elas provavelmente não aguentariam a viagem - ponderou Maria.

-Eu te entendo, também tive que deixar as minhas pra trás - Leopoldina deu um sorriso tristonho.

-Sei como é, mas essas são minhas novas companheiras - Maria concluiu - você aceita alguma coisa? Chá ou café?

-Chá, por favor, se não for incômodo - pediu Leopoldina com educação.

-Imagina, era o que eu ia fazer mesmo - a dona do apartamento não se importou com o trabalho extra.

Não demorou muito e ela estava de volta à sala, as duas tomando chá juntas.

-Eu gostei muito do seu apartamento - Leopoldina elogiou.

-Ah obrigada - sorriu Maria pelo elogio - eu preferi alugar um local sossegado ao invés de tentar me alocar com uma família, não me entenda mal, é que eu gosto de silêncio e tranquilidade.

-Claro, eu entendo, eu também escolheria um lugar só meu, mas meu pai achou melhor eu me mudar para a casa de uma família para o intercâmbio, eu ficaria mais segura e teria mais amparo - a arqueóloga explicou.

-Seu pai é do tipo protetor? - deduziu Maria.

-Um pouco, sim - Leopoldina confirmou com uma risadinha - mas mesmo assim ele entendeu a filha que queria vir pro outro lado do Atlântico.

-Sinal de que ele te entende e ama você - concluiu a inglesa.

Realmente Francisco Habsburgo sempre foi um pai amável e protetor, que ainda assim, entendia Leopoldina e apoiou sua decisão de se mudar e viver sua própria aventura de crescimento e amadurecimento, que agora, ela já estava mais habituada, contente com suas próprias descobertas.


	8. Capitulo 8

Quando Leopoldina julgou estar ficando um tanto tarde e ela estar demorando demais na casa de Maria, ela decidiu que já estava na hora de voltar para casa.

-Muito obrigada mesmo, Maria, por me receber, foi muito bom conversar com você - disse ela se despedindo.

-Ora, não foi nada, é bom ter uma amiga que tenha estudos em comum comigo, pra variar - respondeu Maria, no mesmo tom simpático.

Assim, Leopoldina a deixou, voltando para a Quinta da Boa Vista, chegando bem ao pôr do sol. Ela passou pela grande entrada do lugar, entrou na casa principal e foi direto para seu quarto, sem encontrar ninguém no caminho. Estava prestes a ligar para sua irmã, mas então foi interrompida com uma leve batida na porta.

-Sim? - ela falou, querendo ter certeza de quem era.

-Sou eu, minha querida, posso falar com você por um instante? - ela reconheceu a voz do Dr. João.

-Ah sim, claro, só um momento - ela se levantou e abriu a porta - olá, Dr. João.

-Boa tarde para você, eu só gostaria de saber como você está, notei sua ausência - constatou o anfitrião - não que esteja invadindo sua privacidade, muito pelo contrário, só quis dizer que me preocupou um pouco, não sabia que a senhorita iria pra outro lugar depois da aula de hoje.

-Ah é que foi um tanto inesperado, tive a ideia depois de conhecer uma colega de sala, ela me convidou para visitá-la na verdade, e eu acho que perdi um pouco da noção do tempo, foi só isso - ela deu uma risadinha sem graça - mas não se preocupe, eu aviso o senhor da próxima vez que sair.

-Não se preocupe, nem pense que quero satisfações constantes da sua vida, só fiquei preocupado já que é novata na cidade, pensei se não tinha se perdido - João argumentou.

-Não senhor, eu também tenho medo de me perder e tomo muito cuidado pra que isso não aconteça, ando bastante de táxi - Leopoldina explicou, o que deixou seu anfitrião aliviado.

-Está bem assim, querida, bom agora que nos entendemos, vou deixá-la à vontade - ele disse, se retirando.

-Obrigada - ela agradeceu, o que João respondeu com um sorriso.

Para ela, era impressionante o cuidado e o carinho que ele tinha para com ela, a tratando praticamente como uma filha, mesmo morando em tão pouco tempo em sua casa. 

Mas quanto ao filho biológico de João, esse já era um tanto mais difícil de lidar do que Leopoldina. Não que o embaixador não amasse Pedro, de forma alguma, mas como qualquer pai preocupado, ele pensava o que seria do futuro do filho se continuasse com aquela rotina irresponsável sem nunca mudar.

A calmaria da casa foi interrompida pela chegada de Pedro, correndo até seu quarto, tentando se arrumar o mais rápido possível. Suas intenções eram aproveitar o máximo de tempo que tinha para sair e se divertir naquela noite. Sua presença não passou despercebida por seu pai, João conhecia bem como Pedro corria, desde que ele era um menino até se tornar o rapaz que era agora.

-Vai sair essa noite de novo? - João entrou no quarto dele, sem esperar por um convite formal para isso.

-Mas que susto, pai! Não faz mais isso, é capaz de me matar do coração! - Pedro reclamou, levando um susto pela presença repentina.

-Deixa de ser dramático, Pedro, não foi nada - seu pai respondeu, sem se deixar abalar - eu realmente queria pegá-lo em flagrante.

-Flagrante? Eu não tô fazendo nada de errado - Pedro se fez de desentendido de propósito.

-Mas nós sabemos que nada de bom acontece quando você sai à noite - seu pai apontou.

-Poxa pai, agora o senhor me ofendeu - o rapaz ficou irritado - eu sempre volto são e salvo pra casa, sem problema nenhum, então por que o senhor tirou justamente hoje pra me cobrar?

-Porque a impressão que eu tive é que você ia saindo sem me avisar - como sempre, João tinha as respostas na ponta da língua para cada pergunta impertinente de Pedro.

-Não, não é bem assim, eu só ia me arrumar primeiro e depois ia sair - Pedro tentou se justificar.

-Tá bem então - João se conformou, já que viu que o filho não estava mentindo sobre suas intenções de informá-lo - é demais pro seu velho pai pedir que tome cuidado e não volte tão tarde?

-Não, de maneira nenhuma - Pedro acabou dando um sorriso genuíno - obrigado e até mais tarde!

-Até mais, Pedro - seu pai se despediu com certo pesar.

João sentiu falta dele no jantar, Maria Teresa estava acostumada, mas Leopoldina ficou intrigada outra vez com a ausência de Pedro. Pelo jeito, ele não gostava muito de ficar em casa, mas então, a própria Leopoldina se repreendeu. Os hábitos noturnos de Pedro não eram da conta dela, ela era uma mera hóspede ali enquanto ele era um membro da família. Ela continuaria no seu devido lugar, mas ainda assim, não conseguia evitar de se preocupar com Pedro.


	9. Capítulo 9

As horas já eram avançadas. Ha três horas atrás, Leopoldina se despediu do pai, depois de conversar bastante com ele e mantê-lo a par de seus estudos e sua vida no Brasil. Vendo que estava ficando tarde, despediu-se gentilmente. Para outras pessoas nem seria tão tarde assim, mas Leopoldina levava seus estudos a sério e ainda mais, o seu descanso.

Para outros, como se diz no Brasil, a noite ainda era uma criança e era assim que Pedro e Chalaça passavam sua noite. Acabou que eles se empolgaram com a festa de que tinham sido convidados, aproveitando ao máximo o que era servido e as companhias.

Mesmo sendo tarde, João não conseguia dormir. Isso acontecia quase toda vez que Pedro saía e não voltava tão cedo assim, suas preocupações empurravam seu sono para longe. Aquela noite não estava sendo diferente, João sentou-se à sala, esperando apenas pela chegada do filho. Eventualmente, Pedro chegou em casa, um pouco tonto e desequilibrado, devido à maneira exagerada que tinha bebido.

Ainda assim, tinha consciência suficiente de andar o mais lenta e silenciosamente possível, para não chamar atenção de ninguém, mas quando o rapaz se virou de uma vez, deu de cara com seu pai. Mesmo sonolento, João não parecia menos amedrontador.

-Boa noite, filho, ou devo dizer, bom dia? - disse o pai em tom sarcástico.

-Oi, pai, por via das dúvidas é melhor dizer oi - Pedro tentou escapar - pelo jeito o senhor está bem cansado então vou deixá-lo dormir, tá bem?

-Não tão rápido, eu posso estar cansado Pedro, mas você não está nem um pouco, então podemos conversar mesmo assim - declarou João e Pedro sabia que não poderia fugir.

Ele se sentou, sabendo que estava prestes a ouvir um grande sermão.

-Onde é que você tava até essa hora? - o pai interrogou.

-No mesmo lugar que disse que iria, na festa com o Chalaça - Pedro foi sincero.

-E você me assegurou que não voltaria tão tarde - o pai o fez se lembrar - por que mente desse jeito pra mim, filho? Já é a décima vez que faz isso esse mês, você nem se importa em ter aula amanhã, se continuar assim, o que vai ser do seu futuro?

-Não, pai, tá exagerando, não tá tão tarde assim e meu futuro não é amanhã! - o rapaz tentou argumentar.

-Francamente, vai mesmo desdenhar desse jeito? Eu já estou farto, Pedro - João foi mais enérgico - eu estou falando sério agora, se você não levar mais a sério seus estudos, eu juro que te mando pra Espanha pra ficar com sua mãe!

-Ah então era isso que o senhor queria esse tempo todo - Pedro ficou claramente magoado - prefere o Miguel do que a mim, está bem, papai, logo o senhor se livra de mim e o seu filho que nem quis morar com o senhor fica no meu lugar! O Miguel vai adorar sair da saia da mamãezinha!

E esbravejando, Pedro deixou o pai falando sozinho, perdendo a paciência também.

-Pedro, por favor, Pedro! - o pai tentou, mas viu que era em vão.

Restou a João e a Pedro dormirem um pouco. O rapaz passou pelo corredor, indo para o seu quarto, pisando duro até ali, o que acordou Leopoldina, que chegou a ouvir os resmungos de Pedro.

Realmente esse rapaz era imprevisível, como uma força da natureza, pensou ela. Ao menos ele estava de volta em casa, são e salvo. Depois dessa interrupção, ela se esforçou para pegar no sono outra vez, mas foi um pouco difícil. Tanto ela como Pedro sentiram o cansaço aumentar no dia seguinte devido ao seu sono desregulado.

À mesa da sala de jantar, os dois tocaram a garrafa de café ao mesmo tempo, aquele gesto fez os dois rirem, mesmo com Pedro estando de mau humor por ter que acordar cedo e pela briga com o pai.

-As damas primeiro, por favor - ele cedeu o café a Leopoldina.

-Obrigada - ela agradeceu, colocando café para si.

Ele fez o mesmo logo depois, e por um momento silencioso, ela ficou quieta tomando seu café da manhã, tentando recuperar as energias. Pedro se distraiu com seu celular, mas tentando ser discreta ao observar o rapaz, Leopoldina viu que o que ele olhava se tratava de algo sério, e realmente era. Ele viu que suas notas no geral estavam muito abaixo do esperado e, que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa rápido, ele reprovaria na maioria das matérias, praticamente perdendo o ano. Ter a confirmação disso o fez suspirar alto.

-Você está bem? - Leopoldina teve que perguntar, era o que ansiava fazer desde que começou a se preocupar com ele - há algum problema?

-Hã... Vários na verdade - ele coçou a cabeça, distraído, frustrado - mas esse aqui em particular é a faculdade, as minhas notas, enfim, eu deveria ter sido mais responsável, mas parece que eu não consigo.

-É normal ter uma dificuldade aqui e ali - ela tentou remediar.

-Não, no meu caso é preguiça mesmo, mas... - ele se cansou da conversa - eu vou dar um jeito, tenho que dar.

Um instante depois, ele terminou seu café, e se levantou com pressa.

-Tenha um bom dia, Leopoldina - ele disse antes de sair de vez, sem esquecer seus modos.

-Bom dia, Pedro - ela desejou, esperando de verdade que ele conseguisse resolver seu problema acadêmico.


	10. Capítulo 10

Pedro estava realmente disposto a resolver seus problemas, correr atrás do prejuízo e melhorar suas notas. Não é que ele não gostasse de ler, na verdade, se tivesse que ler algo desinteressante para ele, entregava os pontos à preguiça e acabava não fazendo nada que deveria. Naquele dia, estava disposto a fazer isso.

Depois da sua aula, dispensou os convites de Chalaça para saírem outra vez, foi direto para casa e começou a ler um dos livros recomendados na aula de hoje. Era uma coletânea sobre a história política da Europa e como isso influenciava a política e outros países até hoje. A maneira que o livro narrava as coisas era muito tediosa e sem vida para Pedro, o que começou a lhe causar sono. Ainda assim, ele relutou consigo mesmo, tentando se manter firme na leitura. Ao final da tortura, quer dizer, estudo, ao menos conseguiu entender e absorver o conteúdo do livro.

Enquanto isso, depois da sua aula, Leopoldina estava animada mais uma vez. Naquela tarde, ela e sua turma iniciariam uma excursão para Minas Gerais que duraria uma semana. Eles visitariam um sítio arqueológico, podendo até mesmo ajudar o chefe local da expedição com as escavações. Finalmente Leopoldina faria o que tinha sonhado tanto fazer no Brasil.

Assim, depois de sua bagagem e equipamentos arqueológicos devidamente preparados para a viagem, ela saiu alegremente até seu destino. Antes, claro, se despediria de João e Maria Teresa, quanto a Pedro, depois de parecer tão perturbado, ela não tinha certeza se era prudente ela falar com ele.

Como uma obra do destino, Leopoldina quase trombou com Pedro novamente no corredor, já que os dois tinham saído dos seus quartos ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi - ela deixou escapar primeiro, enquanto ele o olhava de forma questionadora.

-Oi, Leopoldina, onde vai com tanta pressa? Se não se importa de eu perguntar - ele viu que a pergunta podia ser indelicada.

-Ah eu tô indo pra Minas, pra uma expedição especial, vamos cavar num sítio arqueológico de verdade - ela disse, animada.

-Ah que bom, isso parece ser bem divertido pra você, então, faça boa viagem - ele desejou de coração.

-Tá bem, obrigada - ela agradeceu, dando um sorriso tímido.

Ela continuou seu caminho, deixando Pedro com seus próprios problemas.

-Tenha cuidado - João aconselhou à sua querida hóspede.

-Conte tudo pra nós quando voltar - Maria Teresa pediu.

-Ah pode deixar, se tem uma coisa que eu amo falar é sobre arqueologia, obrigada pelo interesse - Leopoldina sorriu com aqueles bons votos dos seus anfitriões e então saiu.

Sua ansiedade natural foi aumentando quando, já na universidade, ela ficou um tempão dentro do ônibus que os levaria para Minas Gerais. A maioria dos alunos da turma de intercâmbio já estava ali, mas ainda assim, Leopoldina sentia falta de Maria, que ainda não tinha chegado. O calor de ficar ali dentro começou a fazê-la suar e até mesmo sentir uma leve tontura. Por um momento, ponderou ir perguntar ao motorista o que estava acontecendo, mas Maria chegou no mesmo momento.

-Está tudo bem? Eu estranhei seu atraso - Leopoldina logo disse à amiga.

-Ah eu cheguei pontualmente, o problema é que o ônibus ainda não estava aqui, acabei ficando um tempo na biblioteca, esperando ele chegar - Maria se explicou, o que sua amiga achou bem razoável.

-Pelo jeito as pessoas daqui costumam se atrasar bastante - concluiu Leopoldina e Maria acabou concordando com uma risadinha discreta.

Elas acabaram conversando sobre outras coisas, apesar da ansiedade e empolgação para a excursão, e enquanto isso, o ônibus ia se lotando.

-Muito bem pessoal - o motorista se levantou de repente, se colocando no meio do corredor - a gente já vai sair, deixa só eu fazer uma chamada pra ver se não tá faltando ninguém.

O homem pegou uma lista e citou nome por nome, felizmente não faltava ninguém, então ele deu início à viagem. Maria acabou pegando no sono com o balanço do ônibus, o que deixou sua amiga um tanto surpresa. Leopoldina a deixou descansar e por sua vez, ficou admirando a paisagem tão exótica aos seus olhos que estava ali na janela. 

Pegaram a estrada em trechos que havia civilização por todos os lados, mas na maior parte da viagem, ela pôde ver um campo aberto, o mato baixo se estendo por quilômetros a fio, com uma árvore engraçada no meio daquela imensidão aqui e ali. Para Leopoldina, as árvores tinham um formato engraçado, nada parecidas com as árvores da Áustria. Para surpreendê-la ainda mais, ainda conseguiu avistar alguns pássaros, pequenos pardais e até mesmo graciosas garças. Tudo aquilo a deixava maravilhada.

Finalmente, ao final do dia, atravessaram o portal de entrada da cidade, onde ficava o sítio arqueológico. Ali Leopoldina teve contato com outra realidade, como eram as casas e a comunidade em outro estado do Brasil.

Vendo que o ônibus andava mais devagar agora, Maria foi aos poucos despertando.

-Já chegamos? - ela bocejou, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

-Ah estamos quase lá, Maria - sua amiga avisou - mas você perdeu a melhor parte da viagem, a paisagem é maravilhosa.

-Quem sabe eu consigo ficar desperta no caminho de volta? - sugeriu a inglesa, com um sorriso.

Assim, lentamente, os estudantes desceram do ônibus, indo logo se instalar na Universidade de Arqueologia que os hospedaria. Mais aventuras ficariam para o dia seguinte.


	11. Capítulo 11

Minas Gerais com certeza tinha um ar diferente do Rio de Janeiro. Primeiro, um estado ficava mais ao interior do que o outro, ainda mais a cidade do Rio, que era litorânea. Enquanto o Rio era agitado, Minas Gerais era mais pacata, tranquila, um lugar excelente e inspirador para qualquer estudioso.

Foi assim que Leopoldina viu o sitio arqueológico, enquanto ela e os colegas adentravam a área. Uma nova professora, da faculdade local responsável pelos estudos ali, se apresentou diante deles, mostrando como tudo funcionaria.

-Eu sou a professora Rosa, é um prazer recebê-los aqui, e tenho certeza que vamos fazer um ótimo trabalho juntos - ela disse a todos em voz alta - peço que me sigam, vou mostrar o sítio a vocês e onde vamos trabalhar.

Os alunos a seguiram para uma relativa caminhada, andaram por dentro de uma mata, mais à frente, havia um campo aberto todo revirado, mas bem delimitado, era onde se encontrava os artefatos e provas vivas dos povos que viviam ali há milhões de anos atrás. Só isso já chamou a atenção de Leopoldina, mas não era o destino final deles. Entraram em uma gruta, equipados com lanternas e avisos para tomarem cuidado onde pisavam e não se desviarem do caminho principal.

Nas paredes, dava pra se ver as pinturas rupestres, era a primeira vez que Leopoldina via essas pinturas de tão perto. Ela conhecia todas as outras encontradas pelo mundo, vistas em livros e novos artigos que ela pesquisava, mas estar ali tão perto, vendo detalhe por detalhe, resistindo à vontade de tocá-los, era simplesmente indescritível. A professora Rosa detalhou mais um pouco, como uma verdadeira guia de museu, o que eram aqueles símbolos e o que os arqueólogos e historiadores tinham concluído a partir deles. Ela tinha sido tão compreensiva com a empolgação de alguns alunos que até permitiu que eles tirassem algumas fotos ali. Maria e Leopoldina se incluíam nesse animado grupo.

Depois do passeio, só então todos colocaram a mão na massa, sob orientação de outro professor. As escavações começaram, e apesar do trabalho árduo, de praticamente cavar e cavar sem encontrar nada tão facilmente, Leopoldina não poderia estar mais feliz.

Quando o cansaço bateu e até mesmo o professor pediu que os alunos parassem, ela foi recompensada com um pedaço bruto de quartzo. Não era uma joia preciosa ou uma grande nova descoberta, mas ainda assim, Leopoldina ficou feliz por ter alguma coisa que ela conquistou com os próprios esforços e poderia levar embora como recordação daquele dia. Em seguida, ela resolveu fazer um relatório completo sobre a pedra, como ela provavelmente tinha se desenvolvido naquele solo e todos os processos naturais que envolviam isso.

Tudo isso seria uma coisa extremamente chata para Pedro, que ainda encarava os estudos com tédio e cansaço, mas mesmo assim, o rapaz fez alguns progressos. A semana de Leopoldina continuou sendo agitada e cheia de novos conhecimentos, e então quando ela finalmente teve que voltar para casa, estava um pouco triste por deixar Minas tão cedo, mas fez a si mesma a promessa de voltar ali quando pudesse.

Quando ela retornou à Quinta, ficou surpresa de ver Pedro ali, concentrado e estudando. Ela já estava acostumada aos encontros inesperados deles serem bastante desastrosos.

-Olá - ela disse primeiro, com cuidado de não atrapalhar a leitura dele.

-Oi, oi, você já voltou - ele disse de um jeito meio surpreso, que poderia até soar meio ríspido, mas era seu cansaço, Pedro coçou os olhos para ficar mais desperto - quer dizer, não que eu ache ruim você voltar, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-Sim, sim, eu entendi - Leopoldina foi compreensiva, reparando no livro que ele estava lendo.

-Leopoldina, será que eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ele aproveitou o momento e teve toda a atenção dela voltada para ele.

-Claro, Pedro, se eu puder ajudar - ela deu um sorriso singelo e se sentou com ele à mesa.

-Eu percebi o tanto que você é estudiosa, sinceramente, eu não sei como você consegue - Pedro acabou rindo, mas por puro maravilhamento - sério, eu tenho lutado comigo mesmo pra conseguir estudar, eu queria saber o que é que você faz, quem sabe isso me ajuda.

-Ah bom, eu apenas gosto de ler e aprender coisas novas - ela deu de ombros, como se fosse a pergunta mais simples do mundo - é isso que me motiva, mas você tem dificuldade de aprender?

-Aprender? - Pedro ponderou o conceito, com uma mão no queixo - não, eu até que aprendo, o problema é... minha falta de motivação, eu acho. Eu sei que o que estou estudando é importante, mas tudo parece tão chato. Você, por exemplo, acha interessante pedras e plantas!

-Ei, mas elas são muito mais interessantes do que você pensa! - ela o corrigiu imediatamente.

-Desculpa, não quis te ofender - na realidade, Pedro se assustou com a reação dela, ela era sempre tão cuidadosa e discreta no jeito que falava, mas ele também se lembrou de como ela estava brava no dia que a conheceu.

-Tá bom... - ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tendo uma ideia repentina - você está ocupado agora?

-Fora ler esse livro, não, por que? - ele ficou curioso.

-Vamos sair um pouco e eu posso te mostrar como plantas e pedras são bastante interessantes - Leopoldina exigiu - vou te mostrar coisas que você não conhece.

-O que? - Pedro não conseguiu segurar sua risada - acha que eu não conheço meu próprio país?

-Se não estou enganada, você é português - apontou Leopoldina, com ar superior.

-Estraga prazer - Pedro respondeu com orgulho ferido, mas um segundo depois, aceitou o convite repentino.

Leopoldina aceitou que ele dirigisse e juntos foram até o Jardim Botânico, onde ela prometia saber muito mais da flora do Brasil que seu motorista.


	12. Capítulo 12

Pedro não queria admitir, mas teve que dar o braço a torcer à sua amiga austríaca. Ele por si mesmo, nunca tinha ido ao Jardim Botânico, e por isso, por mais que estivesse tentando seguir atentamente as placas de indicação até o local, se sentia um pouco perdido.

-Se você não sabe o caminho, não custa nada usar o GPS - Leopoldina disse tentando ajudar, mas com um quê de convencida, que não passou despercebido por Pedro.

-Tá dizendo que eu não sei andar na minha própria cidade? - ele provocou - sério, isso já é demais, é que eu nunca fui lá, e além disso, eu moro aqui há muito mais tempo que você!

-É por isso que você deveria saber o caminho, tem razão, eu não sei andar na cidade - ela sorriu condescendente, o que irritou seu amigo e ela resolveu se policiar mais um pouco, afinal, não queria perder seu motorista - tá tudo bem, Pedro, obrigada por topar meu desafio, mesmo assim.

Pedro não sabia como responder aquilo, ele se surpreendeu com o jeito leve de Leopoldina de lidar com aquela situação inusitada. Um pouco mais calmo, ele decidiu seguir o conselho dela e usar o GPS. Enfim, chegaram ao Jardim, procurando um lugar para estacionar. 

Era um dia calmo de visitas ali, se tivessem vindo outro dia, provavelmente veriam alguma turma de alunos em excursão. Mesmo com aquela oportunidade esbaforida, surgida da provocação de Pedro, Leopoldina estava feliz de ter uma desculpa para ir até o Jardim, e por agora estar bem ali. Desde que tinha chegado ao Brasil, ela desejava fazer uma visita ao local.

Conforme eles adentravam o lugar, que tinha um ar refrescante de floresta e natureza, Pedro teve que admitir que não era tão ruim assim. Tendo algumas lembranças da sua infância levada, começou a rir sozinho.

-Qual a graça? - perguntou Leopoldina, um tanto ressabiada.

-Nada, eu só lembrei de quando eu era criança - ele respondeu prontamente - eu amava andar no meio do mato, correr, pular, subir em árvores e é claro, cair delas.

-Parece que nós dois gostamos de árvores então - constatou ela - mas de um jeito diferente.

-Bota diferente nisso - ele assentiu, ainda rindo.

Com isso, Pedro se sentiu mais disposto em ser guiado por Leopoldina, tendo paciência de ouvi-la e aprender mais sobre as plantas brasileiras, suas propriedades, seus anos de vida, a importância que tinham para todos. Ele aprendeu mais com ela do que jamais aprenderia numa faculdade. Aí estava a chave para entender porque ela gostava tanto de estudar e aprender.

-Então, esse lugar foi construído e projetado pra abrigar os espécimes mais típicos do Rio de Janeiro - concluiu ele depois das explicações - mas de onde exatamente veio essa ideia?

-Ah fico feliz que tenha feito essa pergunta - ela sorriu, animada - perguntar é um bom sinal, você está interessado e querendo aprender mais. Bom, os republicanos que fizeram uma revolução no Brasil e tomaram o poder acharam por bem tornar o Rio mais civilizado, a exemplo da Europa, era um jeito de mostrar para as outras nações que esse era um país sofisticado também.

-Não tão sofisticado quanto pensam - Pedro cruzou os braços, pensativo.

-O que quer dizer? - Leopoldina não entendia o contexto da frase.

-Bom, muitos brasileiros acham que a Europa é bem melhor, mais chique, mais culta, só que no fundo... pelo menos, é o que eu percebo - ele suspirou antes de prosseguir - as pessoas daqui gostam desse jeito mais descontraído e informal de se viver, não que cultura não combine com o Brasil, longe disso, mas as pessoas deveriam enxergar o valor que esse país tem.

-Eu não tinha pensado por essa perspectiva - Leopoldina respondeu, refletindo - nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

-Mas você é diferente, você valoriza até mesmo as plantas e as pedras - ele brincou de novo, dessa vez sendo mais maleável - e agora eu entendo porque você gosta tanto disso, há muito mais por trás do que eu acho que seja comum, e eu não fazia ideia disso, e agora eu sei, graças a você, então...

-Então, o que? - ela ficou curiosa, tentando antecipar o que ele estava tentando dizer.

-Obrigado por isso, e me desculpa por ter te ofendido - ele disse sinceramente.

-O que? Você está pedindo desculpas? Não, isso só pode ser um sonho - ela riu, o que fez Pedro fazer uma careta - não sabia que era capaz disso...

-Nossa, Pold, achei que a gente tava se dando bem, como é que você pode pensar tão mal de mim? - ele respondeu num tom de indignação, mas levando tudo na brincadeira.

-Ei, não me chama de Pold, é assim que a minha irmã me chama - ela se surpreendeu com o jeito que ele a chamou - tá bom, você não é tão ruim assim, na verdade, você é muito legal, por ter me trazido aqui, fazia muito tempo que eu queria vir ao Jardim.

-Hum, já que eu te trouxe, posso te chamar de Pold por isso? É um jeito legal de retribuir o favor - Pedro continuou brincando.

-Tá bom, pode ser - ela riu e enfim voltou a ficar um pouco mais séria - mas agora, falando de verdade, obrigada pelo passeio.

-De nada, e eu agradeço pelas explicações gratuitas - Pedro sorriu - será que eu ainda podia te pedir mais uma coisinha?

-Tudo bem, já que você tem sido tão bonzinho - ela respondeu.

-Você podia me ajudar a estudar com as matérias mais difíceis, só até eu recuperar minhas notas, pelo menos? - Pedro teve certa dificuldade em diminuir seu orgulho e pedir ajuda.

-Claro, vai ser um prazer - ela aceitou de prontidão, já que amava ensinar e tinha se tornado amiga de Pedro.

Eles andaram um pouco mais pelo Jardim, antes de deixar o local, com lembranças encantadoras daquela tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei para essa história, teremos atualizações constantes aos sábados à tarde. Obrigada por lerem.


	13. Capítulo 13

Pedro estava certo em confiar em Leopoldina como sua espécie de tutora, era incrível como ela entendia facilmente dos assuntos que tinha acabado de descobrir, relacionados ao curso dele, e mais incrível ainda era o jeito que ela conseguia explicar tudo para ele de forma interessante. Foi assim que, os dois estudantes passavam um bom tempo juntos, o tempo que estavam em casa ao mesmo tempo, usavam para estudar. É claro que, às vezes, seus assuntos eram um pouco mudados, Pedro contava sobre o Brasil e Leopoldina sobre a Áustria, comparavam juntos como as coisas estavam mudadas na Europa desde que parte dos Bragança tinham se mudado de Portugal.

Habituada a essa rotina, Leopoldina começou a antecipar os momentos que passava com Pedro, as tardes em que conversavam, riam, discutindo, era quase perfeito. Perfeito porque ela amava uma boa conversa intelectual, e seu amigo, por mais que não fosse exatamente o mais intelectual dos homens, estava realmente disposto a aprender, além de ter um charme próprio que mostrava quando eles mudavam de assunto. Não que Pedro flertasse com ela, ao contrário, ele era bastante respeitoso, talvez porque ela fosse uma hóspede especial em sua casa, mas ele era gentil e engraçado, conseguia a distrair de um jeito bom, dando um pouco de lazer à sua mente pensante. E era tudo isso que Pedro tinha de especial para ela, até que a austríaca percebesse que, talvez estivesse sentindo algo mais que a amizade pelo jovem português.

Um pouco distraída, refletindo justamente nisso, Leopoldina foi pega de surpresa por uma ligação de sua irmã. Deu um sorriso enorme ao atender Maria Luísa.

-Oi, faz um tempo que você não liga, eu comecei a ficar preocupada, não é essa a Leopoldina que eu conheço - a irmã mais velha cobrou dela.

-Hã... Me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo por isso, não foi minha intenção - Leopoldina percebeu seu deslize e tratou de se retratar - é que eu estava ocupada com os estudos e pra ser sincera, não são só meus estudos que estão ocupando meu tempo, eu estou ajudando o Pedro também...

-Espera, Pedro, o mesmo Pedro filho do embaixador, que foi meio... inconveniente com você quando ele foi te buscar no aeroporto? Por que exatamente tá ajudando ele? - Maria Luísa se lembrou do jeito que a irmã tinha descrito o rapaz em conversas anteriores que as duas tiveram, bem diferente de alguém que Leopoldina se aproximaria.

-Acontece que ele é mais legal do que aparenta, quer dizer, no dia que eu cheguei ele estava com um pouco de pressa e tudo mais, foi uma terrível confusão, mas ele foi bem gentil comigo no restante dos dias - Pold foi contando - tá certo que ele realmente tem um jeito bruto, mas ele tem um bom coração, esses dias nós até saímos juntos...

-Saíram juntos? Você tá gostando desse cara? Leopoldina, não esconda a verdade de mim! - Luísa exigiu, achando que a irmã estava escondendo muito mais coisas dela.

-O que? Não, não é nada disso que você tá pensando, você tá enganada, não, não é isso - a mais nova se desesperou, surpreendendo até a ela mesma - você entendeu errado.

-Então me explica por favor - Luísa queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Certo, o que aconteceu foi que Pedro me pediu ajuda com os estudos dele, eu virei uma espécie de tutora pra ele, e nós fomos juntos ao Jardim Botânico, falamos sobre botânica, naturalmente - Leopoldina conseguiu voltar a calma e contou o que tinha acontecido.

-E foi só isso que aconteceu? - Luísa ainda tinha dúvidas.

-Foi sim, eu garanto que sim, mas... - a mais nova suspirou - parando pra pensar, eu não sei... Acho que talvez... você tem razão...

-Você acha que gosta desse rapaz? - a irmã quis saber, esperando sinceridade.

-Acho que sim, Luísa, acho que sim - Leopoldina disse com todas as letras, admitindo a si mesma o sentimento que estava começando a desenvolver dentro de si.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, eu só peço pra você ter cuidado e não fazer nenhuma besteira - pediu Luísa - não se esquece do motivo principal de você ter ido pro Brasil, seus estudos e seu intercâmbio, tá bem? Não deixe nada te atrapalhar.

-Não se preocupe, você me conhece, eu não vou esquecer - Leopoldina garantiu.

-Eu confio em você, maninha, você é cheia de bom senso, e não vai perder isso tão fácil assim - Luísa completou - se precisar de mim, não esqueça que eu estou aqui.

-Eu sei, sempre, eu também vou estar por aqui - a mais nova sorriu, grata pelo apoio.

-Se cuida Pold, eu te amo - Luísa foi se despedindo.

-Pode deixar, também te amo Luísa, tchau - Leopoldina desligou.

Sua irmã tinha a deixado com muito mais coisas para se pensar. Ela não podia negar, era a verdade, tinha se apaixonado por Pedro, mas o que isso significaria no futuro, de modo algum Leopoldina poderia prever.


	14. Capítulo 14

Por sua mente cansada, Leopoldina adormeceu logo, mas seus últimos pensamentos antes de cair no sono foram sobre Pedro e admitir a si mesma que gostava do rapaz.

Pedro também estava descansando, já que no dia seguinte, estava esperando receber um convite especial de seu pai. Pela manhã, o Dr. João organizou muitas questões da embaixada, mas sua tarde estava reservada para uma viagem de cortesia a São Paulo. Outros dignatários de países diferentes viriam ao Brasil, desembarcando na maior cidade do país. Mesmo morando há muito tempo no Rio de Janeiro, o Dr. João sabia exatamente como era ser um representante internacional, um estrangeiro naquela terra tão distante da Europa e do resto do outro lado do Atlântico, por isso, ele seria uma espécie de guia para os visitantes.

Aproveitando toda essa articulação, ele achou que fosse bom para Pedro observar tudo isso e aprender alguma coisa, mesmo com a grande possibilidade de ele não ser um embaixador um dia. O jovem se aprontou, depois de mais uma manhã de estudos com Leopoldina, se despedindo dela, quase deixando sua casa.

-Espero que faça uma boa viagem - ela disse com um sorrisinho sem graça, típico de menina apaixonada.

-Muito obrigado, Leo - ele disse, quase percebendo isso, ponderando se seria seguro lhe dar uma piscadela, mesmo assim, ele piscou.

Ela disfarçou o suspiro involuntário que surgiu. Não restava dúvidas, ela estava apaixonada por Pedro Bragança, a ponto de agir como uma adolescente boba.

-Quem sabe um dia desses a gente poderia ir pra São Paulo também - ele ofereceu, tentando-a tirar de seu transe.

-Eu adoraria, continuar conhecendo o Brasil - ela afirmou, com outro sorriso meigo.

Sem mais palavras, Pedro lhe deu um último aceno, ela o observou sair da casa, claramente animado. Num breve momento, o Dr. João também percebeu o olhar de Leopoldina sobre eles e acenou para a jovem, que o respondeu da mesma maneira. Ela esperava que a sua viagem fosse muito produtiva e que se possível, eles pudessem voltar rápido, para que ela voltasse a passar mais tempo com Pedro.

A capital do estado vizinho do Rio de Janeiro mantinha-se corrida e movimentada, com seus engarrafamentos e contratempos no trânsito, que não deram trégua nem mesmo aos Bragança. Mesmo com um pouco de impaciência, o humor de Pedro melhorou quando ele e o pai chegaram ao seu destino final em São Paulo.

Antes de irem à Secretaria de Relações Internacionais, repousaram um pouco no hotel. João teria uma longa reunião pela frente e também queria que o filho o acompanhasse como seu ajudante pessoal, para isso, os dois teriam que estar bem descansados e dispostos.

Mesmo assim, Pedro sendo o enérgico de sempre, cochilou por uma hora e resolveu sair, explorando a cidade que não conhecia tão bem quanto o Rio por conta própria.

Andou por várias ruas agitadas e compridas, numa caminhada a pé, cumprimentando quem o encontrasse, mesmo que as pessoas estranhassem isso. O rapaz era naturalmente simpático e se dava bem com as pessoas, e além disso, gostava de conhecer pessoas novas, especialmente fazer amigas novas. Antes que se distraísse demais, ele se lembrou dos compromissos com seu pai, voltando à Secretaria pouco antes da reunião começar.

-Ah que bom que está aqui, já achei que você se atrasaria - comentou João ao encontrá-lo.

-Sua falta de fé em mim me magoa muito, pai - o jovem fez uma careta - mas enfim, eu prometi que ia me comportar nessa viagem, e de qualquer jeito, eu já tô aqui mesmo.

João apenas deu um sorrisinho, compreendendo o jeito do filho mais uma vez.

Dignatários presentes vieram cumprimentar os Bragança e eles tomaram seu lugar. Bem ao lado deles, havia outra dupla que eles não conheciam.

Francisco de Castro e sua irmã, Domitila, estavam ali pelos mesmos motivos de João e Pedro. Francisco, um homem já em seus 30 e poucos anos, tinha acabado de ser nomeado secretário, representante de uma das cidades do interior de São Paulo. Meio intimidado por aquela ser sua primeira reunião, ele pensou em chamar a irmã para acompanhá-lo. Pouquíssimas coisas eram capazes de amedrontar Domitila e um bando de políticos e secretários não se encaixava nessa lista, por isso, por mais que ela entendesse a seriedade da situação e se comportasse como tal, ela estava se sentindo relaxada e à vontade.

Pedro a notou imediatamente, trocando um rápido olhar com Domitila e aquele breve gesto, já fez o rapaz pensar nas possibilidades que poderiam vir se ele tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com a jovem a sós. Para ele, ela era linda, tinha uma pele rosada impecável, os longos cabelos escuros caíam por seus ombros, seus olhos tinham um tom esverdeado escuro, uma coisa rara que Pedro nunca tinha visto. Ele parou de observá-la quando a reunião começou, por mais que estivesse interessado naquela desconhecida, também sabia das responsabilidades e expectativas que seu pai tinha para com ele.

Domitila e Pedro ouviram os dignatários, ele anotou o que achou interessante, chegando até a entender o que eles estavam dizendo e explicando, graças às suas aulas particulares com Leopoldina. Lembrar da austríaca fez Pedro dar um sorrisinho, sua amiga estudiosa amaria estar no lugar dele, ele fez uma nota mental de contar o que pudesse sobre a reunião a ela, assim que voltasse para o Rio. 

Quando a reunião se encerrou, Pedro foi rápido, alcançando Domitila antes que ela fosse embora. A moça por sua vez, percebendo o belo rapaz em seu encalço, não hesitou em se virar de frente pra ele e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.


End file.
